


challenge (accepted)

by fallingmin



Category: SECHSKIES (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jimin, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Power Bottom Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmin/pseuds/fallingmin
Summary: jimin has an Experience orhe finds out that eun jiwon has a really, really, nice cock





	

**Author's Note:**

> bc the sechskies tag was empty

"are you gonna be good? you're so sensitive, i don't think you'll last," jiwon croons. he rolls his hips and grins when the younger man whines. jimin keeps grinding down in little circles, rubbing his ass against the bulge in jiwon's jeans. his eyes are half-closed and his mouth hangs open, shallow breaths filling the space between them.

  
"come on, babe. tell me to stop and i will. you've been on the edge for so long…” jiwon murmurs against jimin's collarbone. he nips at the soft skin before biting down harder, leaving a small bruise.

  
"no," jimin gasps. "i can be good. i-i can earn it." his hands come up to grasp at jiwon's shoulders for more leverage. he whimpers at the new friction. jiwon smiles.

  
"yeah? earn what, jimin?" jiwon's voice is teasing and it drives jimin insane. "you gonna work for my cock? tell me what you want." he kisses jimin breathless. when he pulls back, a string of saliva connects their tongues. jimin groans.

  
"wanna suck it." jimin slurs. "please let me suck your cock, hyung. i’ll make it really good," jimin pleads. he's already sliding to his knees and undoing jiwon’s pants.

  
"of course, baby boy," jiwon breathes against jimin's lips. "i’m all yours.”

  
and then jimin is swallowing down half of his cock, thick lips stretched obscenely around jiwon’s girth. his small hands fist whatever doesn't fit in his mouth and jiwon’s eyes roll back when he sees that jimin’s fingers don't wrap all the way around.

  
jimin lets jiwon guide him with a hand in his hair. whenever the man fucks his mouth a little deeper, jimin gags but doesn't pull off. he feels tears in the corners of his eyes that slide down his cheeks when he blinks.

  
“you're such a good boy for me, jimin,” jiwon mutters. he grunts, thrusting a little harder. “so pretty, taking my cock like that.” jimin whines, and pinches jiwon’s thigh. the older man obediently lets go of jimin’s hair, stroking it gently while the younger man catches his breath.

  
"t-too much,” jimin gasps, chest heaving a little. he cuts jiwon off before he apologizes.

  
“it's fine, hyung. i just need more practice,” and, god, jiwon’s cock actually twitches at that. jimin giggles before continuing

  
“but can we...like this?” and then jimin is settling back on his heels, opening his mouth wide. he sticks his tongue out and  
looks up at jiwon with big eyes. jiwon groans when he realizes what jimin wants.

  
“fuck yeah,” jiwon growls. his voice is rough. he wraps a large hand around his cock and starts jerking himself off quickly. jiwon hisses when he swipes his thumb over the slit and his hips buck up. thick spurts of come land on jimin’s tongue and the rest is on his cheeks, his lips.

  
“you’ll be the death of me,” jiwon mutters and jimin carefully wipes the cum off his face with his fingers, sucking it off slowly.

  
“make me come first before you give out, yeah?” jimin smiles innocently. jiwon grins and tugs jimin up into his lap.

  
yeah, this boy will be the end of him.

 

 


End file.
